My Story of My Weirdest Life
by Moka Raiden
Summary: A Story of my life and how i got my first pokemon. Also it's betwwen Debbie x Aaron.
1. Chapter 1

**I own the story because some is I made up and some is not. If you steal my story or my characters you will die :P Enjoy the story.**

_Plot: My name is Debbie Aaron, I'm 16 years old. I was walking from the anime convention when suddenly something or someone grabbed me and took me into some kind of portal._

My story of my weirdest life (the past)

By Debbie Tiny

Chapter 1 - Where am I?

I woke up and I was in the Forrest, I have no idea where so I got up and wonder around, later on I saw a little Riolu who was stuck onto some kind of trap where its feet was. I walked towards that little Riolu and kneeled down.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Want me to help you get out of that nasty trap?" The Riolu looked up at me and nodded as saying yes please. So I put my both hands onto the trap and pulled it open as the Riolu got its feet out.

After when Riolu's feet got out of the trap and I slowly closed it so the others will not get trapped, I was about to stand up but the Riolu jumped on me and hugged me. I said. "Awww do you want to come with me?" The Riolu nodded and I picked the little Riolu up. "Alright then, I will name you Riola" Riola smiled so did I, Riola and I are best friends as Riola and I walked across the Forrest to try and find the town.

Later on the teenage boys about 17, 18 and 19 years olds grabbed Riola from my arms and ran off as I went after them shouting. "Hey! Give him back!" I shouted as running after them. The teenage boys ran to the bridge and was about to drop Riola into the river. I stopped and looked at the teenagers with a hateful glare, I got something from my backpack - A paintball gun and I aimed at the teenagers. "Let him go otherwise you will be coloured with this paintball gun!" I shouted.

The 18 years old said. "As if…" then he let Riola go as the poor Riolu I named Riola fell into the water drowning. I was angry and punched the 18 years old teenager in the face, but the other teenagers pushed me and I feel from the bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Different Pov **

A man named Aaron was with his friend Lucario. They was walking and saw everything what happened, A girl and her pokemon got pushed by teenagers. They both dived in after the girl and the Riolu who was at the bottom of the deep river. Once they both got the girl and the Riolu out of the river, they put them gently on the grass.

"They both will be fine" Aaron said to Lucario as Lucario nodded.

"But why would those humans want to push this girl around" Lucario asked Aaron. "It makes no sense"

_To be continued._

**Lucario: Aw! come on we want more story!!**

**Celebi: Calm down Lucario! She'll continue…**

**Me: Yeah..what Celebi said! You are sometimes greedy!**

**Lucario: am not!**

**Me: are too!!!**

**Latios and Latias: SHUT UP!!!!**

**Me: Ok**

**Latias: not you, Debbie**

**Lucario: …I hate you**

**Me: and I love you**

**Everyone except Lucario: *laughing***

**Lucario: *faints***

**Me: anyway read and review xD!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the story because some is I made up and some is not. If you steal my story or my characters you will die :P Enjoy the story.**

My story of my weirdest life (the past)

By Debbie Tiny

Chapter 2 - New friends

I heared a talking, I wasn't sure who it is. I woke up slowly and coughed out the water that was in my mouth then I looked around and saw a man with a pokemon. The man saw me awake and smiled as he said. "I'm glad your awake, we was worried that you wouldn't make it." I blushed a little and sat up.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Where is my Riolu?" Lucario looked at me strangely.

"Oh, your Riolu is over here still asleep since he was crying that he also thought you wouldn't make it." Aaron said. "Oh and my name is Sir Aaron, but call me Aaron" I smiled. "My name is Debbie" I said as I undo my blue long hair and re do them into a very long plat.

Lucario was still looking at me strangely then finally spoke. "Your Aura is same as Aaron." I looked at Lucario. "Hmm…well My full name is Debbie Aaron" I said as Aaron and Lucario wide eyed. "I was well from the future…until someone grabbed me and I somehow got here" Lucario and Aaron went even more wide eyed as I looked down. Aaron put his hand on my shoulder and said. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with us" I smiled and hugged Aaron.

Riola woke up when I was laying on the ground because I did feel bit dizzy and jumped on me and licked my face as I started to laugh. "Oh my…Riola stop! You are tickling me!" I laughed then Riola stopped and I sat up. I picked Riola up and sang a lullaby as Riola went back to sleep knowing I am alive.

While Riola is asleep I'm talking to Lucario and Aaron of what happened before I came here.

"Well I was walking back from this famous Anime Convention, where people can dress up in costume. But I didn't have anything to wear but I went there anyway." I said as telling the story. "After I went back from the Anime Convention, someone or something grabbed me from behind and knocked me out then took me here and left me in the Forrest…"

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucario: Finally there is more story…

Me: Geez why you want to know more about me and Aaron?

Celebi: maybe because Lucario want to know that you and Aaron are in love?

Me: *blushes*

Latias: That'll be so cute…

Latios: don't forget try and write a girl that Lucario and her can be in love!!

Me: GREAT IDEA!!!

Lucario: *blushing* Don't do it or I will hit you…

Me: Oh really? If I do it I will love you forever

Lucario: *faints*

Everyone except Lucario: *laughing*

Me: read and review XD!!!!!!


End file.
